In spite of the many advances in tachyarrhythmia discrimination in implantable and wearable defibrillators, there are still instances when delivery of shock therapy is inappropriate. Inappropriate shocks are painful and in some cases hazardous to the patient. On the other hand, failure to deliver an appropriate shock treatment is also hazardous to the patient. Allowing patients and caregivers to defer an impending shock treatment is generally desirable to avoid inappropriate shocks, but challenges include reducing the risk to the patient that human error or inadvertent interaction with the system results in inappropriate shock deferral.